


It's In The Blood

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Sirius, M/M, V for Veela!AU, Veela!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't want someone to be with him just because of his Veela allure. He wants to be with someone who isn't affected by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Blood

Sirius sighed as he applied the charms and glamours that he had to use each day. The life of a part-Veela was difficult work. His parents didn't want the truth to come out - after all, who would treat them with the respect and admiration they deserved if anyone knew that their blood wasn't as pure as they stated it was.

The trait wasn't as obvious in all of the Black family as some - such as Andromeda, Regulus, and Narcissa - who were calmer were able to keep the allure at bay without need of a potion or a glamour or any charms.

But it was the ones who had less of a hold on their emotions - Bellatrix and Sirius - that were the ones who were more likely for it to show.

So Bellatrix was taking potions that would dampen her emotions, but Sirius had refused it. He hated the thought of living without feeling things deeply - better to have strong emotions than have no emotions.

As his roommates slept each morning, Sirius headed into the bathroom to take a shower, to wash his face, and brush his teeth.

Then he pointed the wand at himself, using a charm to block his allure. He made the colour of his eyes slightly duller, not wanting them to draw anyone in. His hair was glamoured to take away the shimmer that would cause girls and guys to stare.

He didn't look much different, but at the same time, he didn't look like he had Veela blood.

...oOo...

The charms and glamours never completely worked. They took away some of the allure, but there was still a bit remaining - which was why the majority of girls (and some of the guys) would approach Sirius. He had gained a reputation at school, but with the exception of his family, everyone just thought he was a bit of a playboy.

Sirius paid no attention to them. He didn't want someone who was drawn to him. Where was the fun in that? He wanted someone who could see past his blood.

...oOo...

Sometimes Sirius wondered if Remus had something in his blood, because there were days when Sirius was unable to keep his eyes off his oblivious friend.

Though very few others noticed Remus Lupin, Sirius thought that the amber-eyed Gryffindor couldn't stand out more if he tried.

But Remus didn't seem affected by his allure in the slightest. That meant only one thing - Remus had to be straight.

...oOo...

Or not.

Sirius stared at the door, long after Remus had returned. He had seen with his own eyes that Remus was kissing someone - a male someone.

Though the logical part of Sirius was shouting in glee that Remus wasn't affected by the allure, the other part of him was crying about how Remus clearly didn't return his feelings and that was why Remus was kissing someone who wasn't him.

He realised that there was only one thing to do.

The next day when James had gone down to Quidditch Practice and Peter had disappeared, Sirius took off the charms and glamours. He wanted to see if Remus was affected by the allure at all.

"Remus," he said, softly, as he walked past him. "Have you finished your assignment?"

Remus glanced in his direction. He was silent for a moment, taking in the change to Sirius. "I have," he replied.

"Do you want to help me work on it?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a smile that he knew would have any girl at the school begging him to go with them to Hogsmeade.

"Sure," Remus replied, shrugging slightly. "Is everything alright, Sirius? You seem..."

"I seem what?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, it won't work on me. I'm... whatever you can do to the others, I'm immune."

To Sirius, that sounded like a dismissal. That sounded like Remus stating that he wasn't interested in Sirius.

Sirius silently turned and walked out, forgetting to reapply the charms.

Remus stared after him for a moment, replaying the conversation in his head.

...oOo...

Less than a minute later, Sirius ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Stupid girls," he muttered.

"Sirius, can we talk?" Remus asked.

Sirius walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. After all, Remus now knew he wore glamours and used charms. The charms and glamours were quickly applied and when he turned around, he was the Sirius that he had to pretend to be.

"Why do you apply a glamour every day?" Remus asked from the bathroom doorway.

Sirius shrugged. "Best way to get left alone," he replied, walking out of the room as Remus moved aside.

"But you don't get left alone. So, either you're not very good - though you've been applying them since we started here, or whatever you are is just too strong. Which is it?"

Sirius hesitated for a long moment. "I have... Veela blood," he admitted. "It's too strong to rid completely, but I can stop most of my allure."

"Veela?" Remus replied thoughtfully. "You know, that was one of the things I suspected. But why is it only you that gets hounded like this?" He moved away from the spot by the bathroom door, walking towards Sirius' bed where Sirius stood.

"Because the rest of my family, apart from me and Bellatrix, can hide it better. Bellatrix is on a special potion that fucks with her emotions. I refused it, so I have to rely on glamours and stuff."

"Sirius. Can you tell me why you were trying to use the allure on me a few minutes ago?" Remus asked softly. "You should know - it doesn't affect me. My Lycanthropy, I imagine, is the reason why."

Sirius realised that there was no way out of the situation.

"Whatever I say, you have to promise not to hate me or be disgusted or anything."

Remus just smiled in return.

"I thought you were straight; I thought that's why it never affected you before. But I saw you and Fenwick kissing and knew you weren't straight after all. So I... I don't know why I thought it was a good idea - I like that you don't fawn over me just because of something in my blood."

"You fancy me?"

"More than that," Sirius admitted.

"Well, I more than fancy you too," Remus whispered. "I thought you had your pick of everyone and that you wouldn't want me."

"But you've never seemed interested -"

"Just because I don't _act_ like a lovesick fool when I look at you, it doesn't mean I don't feel like that inside. I may be immune to your allure, Sirius, but I'm not immune to the rest of you - you're charming, loyal, sweet, and caring. You'd do anything for your friends. You make me feel safe and protected, and you make my heart race - and it has nothing to do with the Veela blood, it's just you."

"That's perfect," Sirius murmured, not able to think about anything but kissing Remus Lupin.

"Is it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, because if you're immune to my Veela blood because of your Lycanthropy, I know that what you're feeling for me is real."

"Trust me, it's real," Remus assured him.

With only two steps, Sirius was inches from Remus, and Remus closed the distance between their lips before Sirius could.


End file.
